The Jetsons in: Un-happy Birthday
by mrBenS99
Summary: Judy and her friends have been invited to form a kiddie musical group to perform at a birthday party for one of Elroy's friends and it becomes complete utter embarrassment.
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

_So, you probably don't know this, but one of my favorite cartoons is The Jetsons. I am writing this fic, because clearly there isn't that much fics of it, that I know of, but here it is. This idea has been in my head for quite a while now. Enough rambling, let's begin. P.S. I do NOT own The Jetsons, because they are owned by Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbera. _

**Chapter 1: The Invitation **

**NOTE: This was inspired in part by an episode of the Nickelodeon TV show, Victorious, the main characters put together a band for a 4-year-old's birthday party called The Diddly-Bops, not to be confused The Doodlebops, for those nostalgia nerds out there who might be confused, and they get annoyed by the fact that their kiddie band is on the web. Keep your opinions calm. So, enjoy. **

Judy and her friends, Iona and Starr are dancing to the latest Jet Screamer record, at her family's apartment.

All is going well, until Elroy walks in.

Elroy: Uh, Judy.

Judy turns off the music.

Judy: Elroy, it is NOT polite to barge into my hiding spot, especially when I have friends over.

Elroy: Sorry, Judy. It's just that—

Judy: Oh, no! Don't bring up your sports stuff again.

Elroy: Judy, I was NOT about to talk about the Super Bowl this year. I was about to tell you about something else.

Judy: Can't you just discuss this with Mom and Dad.

Elroy: OK. OK. Sheesh.

Elroy walks over to George and Jane.

Jane: Oh, George. This is wonderful. A romantic movie night with champagne, snacks and peace and quiet and conversations. Can you imagine?

George: You bet, Jane. Though I don't know what you mean by conversations?

Jane: Well, George. Didn't you tell me some of it was talky bits and then a twist ending?

George: Oh, well, I must've had brain damage for a second. Ubba-dubba.

Elroy interrupts.

Elroy: Mom! Dad!

George: What is it, Elroy?

Elroy: The new kid in my gym class, Darren has invited me to his birthday party.

Jane: How old is he gonna be?

Elroy: Six years old. He's kinda acting ambitious about it, though.

George: What do you mean, ambitious?

Elroy: Well, he wants a band to perform at his party and he's holding me responsible for it, because his parents could NOT AFFORD a band. So much so, that he kept bugging me about it, on the way out of the gym class. He was like, (mocking Darren) "I want a band to play at my birthday party!" and I was like, "Dude, you gotta let that one go. Party bands are expensive!"

George: So, what are you gonna do about it, if he's holding you responsible?

Elroy: I figured, as a distraction, I would just play Galaga on my iPad70 to get my mind off of it. Then I saw Judy and her friends dancing to that new Jet Screamer record. So, I tried to ask her, if she and her friends would form a kiddie band to play at his party. However, they are busy, right now. So, I thought YOU might do the talking.

Jane: Ok, Elroy. I'll see what I can do.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: The Concern

_Hey, guys! I'm back, very quickly for Chapter 2. So, if you haven't read Chapter 1, you better do it, now, because I'm not giving you a recap. _

_Anyway, so, here is Chapter 2 of my first Jetsons fanfic. So, let's begin. P.S. I do NOT own The Jetsons, because they are owned by Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbera. _

**Chapter 2: The Concern **

After Jane tells Judy about the gig, she gets concerned over it.

Judy: But Mom, I write songs with a level of rock-n-roll, not what Elroy was trying to tell me about!

Jane: I know, Judy. Look, you want to start a music career, don't you?

Judy: Of course, I do. I just did something with Billy Booster and it was a hit on the radio.

Jane: I am aware of that, but you and your friends need to do something different and it's for your brother's friend. It's no big deal.

George: Yeah. It'll be just a one-time thing.

Judy: Thanks, Dad. But you don't understand. I'm worried, that my friends and I would be typecast as children's entertainers! So much so, that we'll NEVER get work at all! Radio stations would reject me for that image!

George: Don't worry. We'll make 100 percent sure that nobody finds out about this, but us.

Judy: ok.

Meanwhile in Elroy's bedroom, he is talking to Darren on the phone about what had happened.

Elroy: Well, Darren. I overheard the conversation. I found a kids' music band that's very cheap.

Darren: (on videophone) Really, what is it?

Elroy: Oh, you'll just have to wait and see.

Darren: (on videophone) ok, Elroy. Talk to you later.

Meanwhile inside Judy's bedroom, she is contacting her friends about the situation.

Judy: No time to pleasures, Starr. I have an important job for you and Iona, to help me with.

TO BE CONTINUNED.

_Let me know in your reviews, what would be mock kiddie song ideas for Judy's kiddie band and I will use them in the next chapter. Just keep it between G and PG, to be advised. _


	3. Chapter 3: The Process

_Well, here is Chapter 3 of my first Jetsons fanfic. Before we move on with this, I would like to apologize for the delay. The reason for this is because I may not be that good of a songwriter, which is also the reason why I have been letting you post __**your**__ ideas for the fake kiddie songs in this fic. Enough of my stress. I hope you bear with me on it, at least. Before you people use your pitchforks and torches, telling me, "GET ON WITH IT!" (a la Monty Python and the Holy Grail), let's move along. _

**Chapter 3: The Process **

The next day, Judy, Iona and Starr are making random riffs on their instruments to think of kiddie song ideas.

Judy is on her guitar. Iona is on her piano. And Starr messing around with her tambourine.

Rosie the Robot Maid is in the background, cleaning the hallways.

This is all happening in Judy's bedroom.

Judy: I'm guessing all of you have writer's block. Huh?

Iona and Starr: Yes.

Judy: Well, so do I.

They all stare at each other, for a matter of seconds.

Judy: However, I just figured out a name for the band. The Robo-lets.

Starr: The Robo-lets?

Judy: You know, like piglets, except it's actually robots. As in baby robots. Robo-Lets.

Starr: I like it. Fair enough.

Iona: Hmmm, I think, I have something in mind for a song.

Judy: Ok. Let's hear it, Iona.

Iona starts playing her piano to her kiddie song idea.

Iona (singing): I have a face. You have a face. We all have a face. A clean face is a happy face. So, make sure your face doesn't end up with acne, like zits, pimples, germs and lice from outer space.

Judy: That does sound….catchy, …except there's 3 things wrong with the last part. One: it is way too long. Two: it barely even rhymes with the same word 5 times. And Three: the little kids that we're entertaining are NOT gonna know what any of that means. In short, they don't know any of those words!

Iona: (sigh) Well, I'm sorry. I'm not much of a songwriter type, Judy. I don't even know how to write a little kiddie song!

Starr: Yeah, I mean, like we are singing to like what 5-year olds?

Judy: 6-year-olds, Starr! And besides, no one else is gonna even care.

Iona: I guess, you're right. I hate my life, already. (fake crying)

Judy: Iona, enough with the melodrama! You know, you're faking it!

Iona stops fake crying.

Judy: We are doing this for Elroy's friend. So, let's think. What do little kids like?

Starr: Um, the colors of the rainbow?

Judy: Too obvious.

Iona: Animals?

Judy: Iona, there have been too many songs about animals! I know, Elroy likes sports, which is basically his version of being annoying.

Starr: So, let's write a song about being annoying. (playing her tambourine and singing) It's fun to be annoying. It's fun to be annoying. It's fun-a-fun-a-fun to be annoying.

Judy: That is the last straw.

Iona: Well, we can always do, "Gleep Glorp".

Judy: Can we just think of something more original? Hold on a second. (to Rosie) Hey, Rosie?

Rosie: Yes, Ms. Judy?

Judy: Well my friends and I need help figuring out a kiddie song for one of Elroy's friends' birthday party.

Rosie: Have you ever tried one about dancing around?

Judy thinks for a moment.

Judy: Great idea, Rosie!

TO BE CONTINUED.

ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4: The Party (UGH)

_I am honestly sorry for this Jetsons fic taking longer to move forward. This is probably because of the fact, that I __**still **__couldn't think of any lyrics. I would like some help, probably for the next chapter, with the __**intentionally **__bad kiddie song and yada yada yada. Let's just continue. Remember, The Jetsons is owned by Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barberra. _

**Chapter 4: The Party (UGH) **

On the following day, Darren's birthday party starts.

Attendees: Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. (inaudible conversation)

Judy: Elroy, I just finished the perfect song for this band.

Elroy: That's great, Judy. What's the band called again?

Judy: The Robo-lets.

Elroy: Right. Hold on a second, I gotta talk with Darren, real quick.

Judy: Ok.

Elroy walks to Darren.

Darren: So, Elroy, how did it go?

Elroy: Perfect, Darren. This performance will make you shout, like a hawk.

Darren: Really?

Elroy: Yeah.

Meanwhile, on the stage with Judy and her friends.

Judy: Ok, girls. This is the only time, we're doing this. Once the song ends, we will rush out and forget it happened.

Iona and Starr: Ok.

TO BE CONTINUED.

EVENTUALLY.


End file.
